


Demuéstralo

by Lachurrascos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Original Character(s), Other, Reader-Insert, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachurrascos/pseuds/Lachurrascos
Summary: Alexandra Gardner siempre trató de encontrar su lugarPrimero en las ejercicios de su abuela, luego entre las computadoras de una drogadicta. Un tiempo después, en las frías calles de la ciudad de Gotham.Nunca esperó encontrarlo detrás de una mascara y un símbolo que llevaba un lunático disfrazado de murciélago.*solo la historia de un personaje que cree dentro del universo de batman y que ahora no puedo sacarme de la cabeza. si alguien lee esto y quiere dejar criticas constructivas, adelantes pues





	Demuéstralo

**"El comienzo del final"**

Alexandra abrió sus ojos aun sabiendo que no estaría él ahí. Había sido un buen sueño, mejor de lo que merecía en un momento así. Los cerró con la esperanza de poder estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero no tuvo suerte. Su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada al parecer. Divagaba entre lo placentero y lo cruel.

En este momento le tocaba lo cruel.

Las punzadas en el lado derecho de su cuerpo eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para distraer su atención del dolor, y la calidez de la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo contrastaba de forma horrible con el frió que llenaba la habitación. No podía moverse y su visión estaba poniéndose cada vez más borrosa,_ perfecto_. Se decidió a esperar que el sueño se la llevara otra vez, quizás esta vez para siempre.

Ya no podía ver el rastro de sangre que había dejado, estaba muy oscuro. Eso significaba que ya había pasado un rato desde que quedo incapacitada y que había pasado un considerable tiempo desde que emitió su ultima alerta de emergencia. Aun así, no había rastro de nadie.

_  
_

_Iba a morir sola._

No quería morir sola, quería verlo por ultima vez, decirle que lo sentía, pedirle otra oportunidad para enmendar sus errores. Estaba muy oscuro, estaba muy frío, no podía pensa—_ contrólate_. Pánico repentino era uno de los síntomas de la pérdida de sangre, una forma de su cerebro de decirle que estaba perdiendo el control. Necesitaba calmarse, la ayuda aun podía llegar. No era tan tarde.

_  
_

_Concéntrate en otra cosa, lo que sea_

Las pisadas de su atacante aun se divisaban levemente. Serían pistas para más tarde. Talla de zapato, tipo de suela, tal vez hasta algún tipo de rastro que halla dejado, tierra probablemente. Si la analizaban podrían ver donde inició la pelea y podrían empezar a sacar conclusiones, si tan solo le hubiera dejado mas pistas a su equipo…

_  
_

_¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan ligera?_ Cierto, la pérdida de sangre._ Aturdimiento, confusión y debilitamiento son los síntomas de las etapas mas graves de perdida de sangre_.

Tal vez nadie vendría, y tal vez… era lo mejor. Incluso si alguien la llegara a buscar, su condición solo seria una carga. Una carga que podría poner en peligro a su equipo. No quería que nadie mas saliera lastimado por su culpa Era mejor así. Ellos sanos y salvos, vivos. Ella tal vez no correría la misma suerte, pero en este punto, eso ya no importaba.

Ya no sentía nada, ni pulsaciones ni dolor. Eso debería preocuparle, pero la sensación de su mente desvaneciéndose la mantenían ocupada. Tal vez ahora lo vería de nuevo, _eso sería maravilloso_.

Le pareció escuchar unos gritos en la lejanía, pero Alexandra no le dio importancia, había encontrado comfort en las visiones de su propia mente.

_  
_

_No moriría tan sola después de todo._

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, persona que llegaste hasta aquí. Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa que escribí, no es mucho, pero es algo. Si quieren que siga con la historia (aunque lo dudo) no teman en hacérmelo saber. Y si no quieren que continúe no digan nada. De todas formas, ya es muy raro que haya publicado esto así que no se si lo siga haciendo  
esop  
besitos


End file.
